zhuzhusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unfortunate Cookie Crumbles
"The Unfortunate Cookie Crumbles" is the second segment of the 19th episode of season 1 of The ZhuZhus. Summary Frankie and the Zhus have an unlucky day while avoiding one. |accessdate=2017-6-10}} Cast * Jenna Warren as Frankie Pamplemousse * Tajja Isen as Pipsqueak * Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles * Stephany Seki as Num Nums * Robert Tinkler as Chunk * Zachary Bennett as Stanley Pamplemousse * Stacey DePass as Ellen Pamplemousse Plot Frankie arrives home happy about having a great baseball game, and says she is starving, Pipsqueak then says her and the other ZhuZhus worked up an appetite cheering for her. It then shows her and the ZhuZhus entering the kitchen Ellen, says she is sorry she missed the game and Frankie says it is ok because they had to work. Ellen then says she left them Chinese food for lunch it then shows them after they ate and Frankie asks if they saved room for fortune cookies. Only one cookie is left and Frankie and the ZhuZhus try to get it first, Frankie, is able to grab it first and runs away with it. While celebrating that she got the cookie Mr. Squiggles, grabs it then Num Nums, Pipsqueak and Chunk each take it after he grabs it Chunk, drops the cookie out the window and it opens. Chunk, Frankie, and the other ZhuZhus, go outside to see what the fortune is, and it says they are going to have a bad day. Frankie, says as long as they avoid anything bad they will be fine. Frankie, then says they should play a board game because it is safe. Pipsqueak, then trows the dice to see how many spots she can move in the game while throwing them one hits Chunk, causing him to slip on the cards which makes them fly at Frankie, and the ZhuZhus, Pipsqueak, says the cards are attacking them. Afterwards Frankie, says that Num Nums, can get them trough the day and to tell them what to do. Num Nums, says anything with wheels needs to be put in the closet and the put the things with wheels in the closet. She then tells them to do a few more things to help them have a good day. Afterwards the closet door opens and the stuff in it starts to fall everywhere. She see her skateboard rolling out of her room and runs after it, it runs into the pool and she and Mr. Squiggles, fall in it. It then goes to Num Nums, saying her plan was fool proof, and Frankie, says Num Nums, is having a bad day. Pipsqueak, then wonders if the fortune was meant for Num Nums, and she says she is not save to be around. Frankie, says they are not abandoning her because she is their friend and that they need to protect her. Frankie, then puts her in the safe room to protect the other ZhuZhus from having a bad day, and asks her if she needs anything, and says she needs a snack. Frankie, says she needs to make her a safe snack and decide to make her a sandwich, While making it Pipsqueak, falls into the mustard jar and Mr. Squiggles, says it appears she is having a bad day. She is then put into the safe room, then Chunk, walks into there, and they say he is having a bad day as well. Mr. Squiggles, then tries to test his perfect invention afterwards it is shown he was injured while testing it, and he goes into the safe room as well. Frankie, then says maybe they had a bad day because they spent the day trying not to have a bad day and that they should make they own luck and she takes them out of the room. It then goes to next morning where they tell Ellen, good morning she shows them a bag of fortune cookies they forgot, and asks if they want to open them. Broadcast * Poland: June 22, 2017 on the Disney Channel * Czech Republic and Hungary: July 13, 2017 on the Disney Channel * United States: July 15, 2017 on the Disney Channel Trivia * The title of the episode is a pun on the phrase 'that's the way the cookie crumbles.' References Category:Season 1 episodes